<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone to look out for by yellowbutterflies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634447">Someone to look out for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies'>yellowbutterflies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>F1 heist au [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Breakfast, Cute, Esteban being a good boyfriend, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gangs, Heist, How the fuck do I tag this??, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rooftops, Valtteri centric, but we all knew this, charles is a little shit, iceman Kimi breaking for one boy only</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valtteri always brings Kimi breakfast in the morning, he can’t remember why but he does. Then he realises he likes Kimi. Valtteri also has to deal with trying to avoid Lance, who he is convinced hates him. </p><p>Or </p><p>Valtteri’s part of the heist au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Kimi Räikkönen &amp; Mick Schumacher, Valtteri Bottas &amp; Lance Stroll, Valtteri Bottas/Kimi Räikkönen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>F1 heist au [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone to look out for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this <a href="https://eight-hearts.tumblr.com/post/639492987051802624/can-you-please-post-the-link-to-the-f1-heist-au">tumblr post</a></p><p>Thanks to <a href="https://formulola.tumblr.com/">@formulola</a></p><p>And thanks to <a href="https://maxynorris.tumblr.com/">@maxynorris</a> who is also on ao3 <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdotumSuojelius/pseuds/OdotumSuojelius">Here</a> who prompted this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Valtteri found out Lance was in a relationship with Esteban and hadn’t told him, it hurt him. He couldn’t ignore that feeling. Valtteri understood why they kept it a secret, he’d have done the same but Lance was his best friend. It made Valtteri feel as if Lance didn’t care for him anymore. It made him feel like Lance didn’t want to be his friend anymore. </p><p>Since Valtteri’s first mission with Lance, he and the Canadian had bonded. They had become good friends. There were nights where they’d sit and watch a Netflix show just to laugh at how cringy it was. Valtteri enjoyed it. He enjoyed Lance’s company. </p><p>Valtteri knew their friendship wouldn’t be any different after  it had been revealed Lance was dating Esteban but Valtteri couldn’t help but distance himself. He felt like Lance had someone better now, he didn’t need Valtteri. Nobody needed Valtteri. </p><p>Maybe Kimi needed Valtteri. He’d always bring the other Finn his breakfast in the morning without fail. Kimi always had the same thing, an egg muffin and a black coffee. Valtteri had to pass Kimi’s office to get to his own, he doesn’t remember how he started bringing Kimi his breakfast he just remembers doing it once and he hasn’t stopped since. </p><p>Kimi usually greets him with a head nod but as Valtteri started bringing his breakfast more regularly he’d offer a simple morning. Most people couldn’t even get a head nod out of him so Valtteri held the interaction very close to his heart. </p><p>Then one morning as Valtteri stopped by to drop his breakfast off Kimi offered him a smile and Valtteri thought he was dreaming. He can’t actually remember ever seeing Kimi smile but he has a very handsome smile and Valtteri can’t help but let his heart melt a little. Kimi asked him what he planned and listened to Valtteri as he stressed about his job. </p><p>“Valtteri?” Kimi grabbed his attention as he was about to leave, Valtteri turned to him. “Thank you.” </p><p>“Of course, I’m always happy to bring you breakfast.” Valtteri smiled and left. </p><p>As Valtteri walked to his office after the interaction he couldn’t help but smile. Kimi had smiled at him and let him rant about his job, Kimi had done that. Kimi aka iceman. Kimi who barely talks to anyone unless he needs too. Valtteri can’t help but feel a little special. Kimi only ever does that for Sebastian but they’re best friends. Valtteri wondered if Kimi considered him a friend at all. He knows Kimi let’s Mick do that too but Mick is like a son to him. Valtteri is not. </p><p>Just as Valtteri turned the corner to go into his office, he saw Lance and Esteban outside their offices. Valtteri’s was opposite Lance’s. He saw them kiss and immediately turned around. He didn’t want to talk to Lance right now. He needed to avoid him. Lance didn’t want to be his friend. </p><p>He found himself back at Kimi’s office just as the Finn was coming out. </p><p>“Everything okay?” Kimi asked, Valtteri looked behind him, frowned and then looked back. </p><p>“I don’t know.” Valtteri shrugged. </p><p>“Come help me get some medical stock.” Kimi started walking towards the storage rooms in headquarters. Valtteri blinked and followed him. </p><p>Kimi didn’t say anything, just held something out to Valtteri who cradled it in his arms, Kimi then started piling more things up. When he finished he took half the pile and started walking back to the medical room. Valtteri froze before walking back too. </p><p>“Always easier with more than one person.” Kimi deposited the supply near his cupboard, Valtteri did the same. “Now what happened?” Kimi asked. </p><p>Valtteri knew Kimi only acted like this around Mick. Mick meant what Charles did to Sebastian. It was sweet seeing Kimi break that ice for Mick, it was nice to see the father and son relationship they had. It made Valtteri admire Kimi a lot more. </p><p>“Nothing.” Kimi stared at him until Valtteri felt uncomfortable. “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“Okay.” Kimi sat back down “Well when you do come find me.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Valtteri said before leaving. </p><p>When he went back to his office there was no sign of Lance or Esteban. He hurried into his office and slid onto the chair. There was a note from Lance telling him to come find him at lunch. Valtteri looked at the note before screwing it up and throwing it away. Lance didn’t want him as a friend. Lance didn’t need him. Nobody needed Valtteri. Anybody could easily do his job. </p><p>His job was easy. All he did was monitor security and head security. It didn’t take a lot to do that. He was easily replaceable; he knew this, it made him wonder why Lewis always chose to go on missions with him. He could choose anyone but he chose Valtteri. </p><p>Valtteri opened up his laptop and started working but as he worked he couldn’t help but think about everything. He couldn’t help but think about why Lance was his friend. Valtteri wasn’t unique, at least he didn’t think so. He didn’t bring anything interesting to their friendship. Why would someone be friends with someone boring? What was the point? </p><p>He didn’t go to find Lance at lunch, he knew Esteban would have already taken him to the cafeteria. He knew Lance would probably be waiting for him but Lance probably wouldn’t care when Valtteri didn’t show up. At the end of Lunch his office door opened, he quickly turned around because people always knocked and he wanted to make sure it wasn’t Lance. It wasn’t. </p><p>Kimi stood there with a sandwich, an apple and a drink. He didn’t say anything, he just placed the items down on Valtteri’s desk and walked away. He left a very confused Valtteri. The Finn couldn’t help but smile. He had never expected anything in return for bringing Kimi his breakfast but now his fellow Finn was bringing him his lunch when he missed it. </p><p>The next morning Kimi was sitting with Mick in his office, Valtteri felt bad about not bringing Mick anything so he went all the way back to bring Mick a waffle. He knew Mick always had one for breakfast. The long trek was worth it when he saw Mick's face lit up. </p><p>“Thank you Valtteri!” Mick smiled up at him. </p><p>“Of course, I’ll come find you tomorrow with another waffle.” Valtteri smiled back, Mick looked at him in disbelief. </p><p>“You don’t have to.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay. Your office is on the way to mine anyway. I know you hate the cafeteria in the morning.” </p><p>Kimi came to find Valtteri later, he was just about to leave to go back to his apartment. It had been a long day of reviewing camera footage and he was exhausted. His eyes hurt and he had a headache going away but all his pain seemed to fade when he saw Kimi. </p><p>“Hey, thanks for bringing Mick a waffle this morning.”</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s nothing.” </p><p>“It’s something. That meant a lot to him, he’s going through a tough time. You really made his day a whole lot better.” Kimi gave Valtteri a genuine smile. </p><p>“Of course. I meant what I said to him, about bringing him a waffle each morning.” Valtteri smiled. </p><p>“Thank you. You have no idea what this means for him.” Kimi patted him on the shoulder before leaving. </p><p>That conversation had made Valtteri’s day so much better. He was so down in the dumps and to know he was making someone’s day better meant so much to him. He wanted to make people's lives better, even though he knew people didn’t need him. </p><p>—————————</p><p>Kimi really appreciated what Valtteri had done for Mick, the boy had been going through so much and just to know someone else cared for him really changed his mindset.</p><p>After Valtteri had left Mick had the biggest smile on his face and started eating his breakfast alongside Kimi. The Finn could tell this had made Mick’s day a little easier, he knew it gave him more of a positive mind frame. He really appreciated Valtteri, his fellow Finn always made his day when he brought him breakfast and he’d seen Mick beside Kimi that morning. Valtteri didn’t ask any questions, he just went back and got Mick’s favourite breakfast. He had even paid attention enough to know his favourite breakfast. </p><p>“Why did he do that?” Mick asked after he finished the waffle Valtteri had brought. </p><p>“Because he cares about you and doesn't want you to feel left out.” Kimi replied. </p><p>“Does he always bring you breakfast?” Mick asked. </p><p>“Most mornings he does, yeah. It’s nice.” Kimi said. </p><p>“Maybe you should treat him to breakfast one morning.” Mick looked at him. </p><p>“Why would I do that?” Kimi’s response had Mick laughing. </p><p>“And the iceman is back.” Mick commented. “But because I see how you look at him, you don’t look at me or Sebastian in that way.” </p><p>“What are you suggesting kid?” Kimi asked. </p><p>“I don’t know, maybe you have a crush on him.” Mick smiled cheekily. “Anyway, I have a briefing with Lewis.” He left. </p><p>“Little bastard.” Kimi whispered happily under his breath. </p><p>How did Mick know everything Kimi was feeling? How was a kid able to figure out he liked Valtteri before he had? He knew Mick was smart but he wasn’t expecting that. When Kimi thought about Valtteri he couldn’t help but feel this warm feeling in his body. He hated the feeling, not Valtteri though. He could never hate Valtteri and it wasn’t just because he was a Finn that he felt that feeling. There was something else. Kimi knew this and maybe Mick had been right. Kimi didn’t want to think about that. He hadn’t had feelings for anybody in years. He didn’t do that. </p><p>The thing was, his head wouldn’t let him not think about it. For the rest of the day that was the only thing on his mind and when he spoke to Valtteri later that day, the voice only got louder in his head. Kimi was determined to shut that voice up, he was forty one years old. Nobody was going to want him, least of all Valtteri.</p><p>————————</p><p>The next morning when Valtteri went to get his and Kimi’s breakfast the things they usually had weren’t available. Valtteri managed to grab a waffle for Mick though, dropping it off for the boy before heading to Kimi to apologise for not being able to get his breakfast. He definitely wasn’t expecting Kimi to be sitting at his desk with their breakfast items. </p><p>“But the chef said they didn’t have any left?” Valtteri questioned.</p><p>“I made her hide them from you.” Kimi shrugged.</p><p>“Why?” Valtteri asked.</p><p>“Because you always bring me breakfast. Now, sit.” Kimi pulled out the chair beside him, Valtteri tried his best not to blush before sitting down.</p><p>Kimi couldn’t help but smile when he saw the look on Valtteri’s face. He looked surprised but happy. Valtteri looked good. When Kimi’s head said that, that’s when he knew that Mick had been right. Kimi had a crush on Valtteri.</p><p>Valtteri didn’t want to leave Kimi. They were having such a good conversation after they had finished their breakfast but they both had work to do. When Valtteri entered his office, Lance was waiting for Valtteri on his chair. Valtteri swallowed and turned around to leave but Esteban was standing at the door with his arms crossed.</p><p>“You are going to talk to him.” Esteban looked at him, Valtteri knew he was stronger than the Frenchman. Valtteri knew he could easily move Esteban but in this moment he felt weak. He nodded and turned back around, he heard Esteban leave and shut the door, Valtteri could only guess that Esteban was remaining on the other side.</p><p>“Val?” Lance looked at him, Valtteri looked up. “Why have you been avoiding me?”</p><p>“I haven’t.” Valtteri lied.</p><p>“I saw you run off the other day, you didn’t meet me at lunch, you won’t respond to any of my messages or calls. I’m just worried about you Val.” Lance looked genuinely worried and it broke Valtteri’s heart. </p><p>“You don’t need me, you have Esteban now.”</p><p>“Is this because i didn’t tell you?” Lance asked.</p><p>“Partly, but you didn’t have to tell me. I know that, I’m just confused as to why you didn’t. It makes me feel like I’m not wanted.” Valtteri admitted, he bit his lip and looked down.</p><p>“You’re an idiot, Val, you know that?” Valtteri looked up confused. “Just because I have Esteban now doesn’t mean I don't need my best friend, you’re like my big brother. I didn’t tell you because you are protective of me and you might have told Lewis.”</p><p>“Oh.” Valtteri looked down again. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be, come here.” Lance opened his arms and Valtteri hugged him. “You’re my best friend, who else can I complain to Esteban about?”</p><p>“I’m sure Max or Pierre would love that.” Valtteri laughed as did Lance.</p><p>“Probably would but I’d prefer you.” He hugged Valtteri again. “I missed you big bro.” </p><p>“Missed you too, little bro.” Valtteri smiled.</p><p>Valtteri joined Esteban and Lance at lunch, Antonio and Carlos at the table too. They were usually joined by Nicholas but he was out on a job. Valtteri was just shoving another mouthful of pasta into his mouth when Charles came over.</p><p>“What have you done to Kimi?” Charles asked Valtteri, he looked at him questioningly. “He’s like smiling but Kimi smiling.” Everyone looked over to Kimi, the Finn waved minutely at Valtteri who waved back. “What the hell was that?”</p><p>“A wave, Charles, didn’t know you were that dumb.” Esteban joked.</p><p>“Shut it.” He turned back to Valtteri. “What is going on?”</p><p>“Nothing.” He shrugged. Charles groaned before leaving and going back to Pierre.</p><p>Valtteri couldn’t help but get a warm feeling, he was having an effect on Kimi. Kimi wasn’t trying to hide that either or if he was, he wasn’t doing a good job at it. When Valtteri looked at Kimi again and the Finn gave him a smile, the biggest smile he had seen Kimi give, he realised something. Valtteri realised he liked Kimi, not liked him in a friendly way, he liked him in the way where he wanted to kiss him, he liked him in the way where he wanted to be held by him, in the way where he wanted to hold him. He wanted Kimi, he wanted to wake up to that smile that he so rarely gave, he wanted to cuddle up with Kimi at the end of a long day.</p><p>Valtteri wanted Kimi.</p><p>And that scared him. It scared him more than any job ever had done and Valtteri’s jobs were dangerous.</p><p>He smiled back at Kimi before turning around, trying hard to stop the blush arising on his cheeks but Lance was already smirking at him.</p><p>“You like him.” Lance said. Carlos, Esteban and Antonio immediately immersing   themselves in this conversation. All four of them looked at Valtteri.</p><p>“Maybe?” How was he supposed to respond to that? Did he want them to know?</p><p>“Aww, does little Valtteri have a crush?” Lance beamed at him.</p><p>“I’m literally older than all of you.” Valtteri smiled.</p><p>“He does!” Esteban commented.</p><p>“This is adorable.” Carlos added. “Little Valtteri has a crush!”</p><p>“And ‘little Valtteri’ is older than all of you!” Valtteri reminded them.</p><p>For the rest of their lunch break Valtteri was being teased playfully by his friends, everytime they called him little Valtteri he’d roll his eyes at them before laughing. As Kimi went to leave he passed their table and patted Valtteri on the shoulder. Valtteri could still feel Kimi’s hand hours later. </p><p>Lance had dragged him to movie night with him and Esteban. Valtteri didn’t fancy third wheeling but he had missed Lance. He’d missed their friendship. Lance let Valtteri pick the film, he ended up putting Divergent on. Lance snuggled in between Valtteri and Esteban. </p><p>Valtteri watched as Esteban tangled his and Lance fingers together and let his thumb stroke the back of Lance’s hand. Valtteri couldn’t help but wonder how Kimi would hold his hand. Would he hold gently or tightly? Would he rub his thumb over the back of Valtteri’s hand? Would he hold him up to his lips and kiss it gently?</p><p>“Valtteri!” Lance waved a hand in front of his face. </p><p>“Hello?” He looked at Lance. </p><p>“I said what do you want on your pizza!” He smiled. </p><p>“Just some pepperoni will do.” He smiled back. </p><p>“I’ll have ham, Este.” He kissed Esteban on his cheek before the Frenchman left for the kitchen. “What were you thinking about?” Lance asked him. </p><p>“Kimi.” He mumbled. Lance hugged him. </p><p>“That’s absolutely adorable! You have to ask him out, Val.” </p><p>“What? Absolutely not.” </p><p>“Why not? You have nothing to lose.” Lance said. </p><p>“I don’t want to lose Kimi.” </p><p>“Oh. I’m sure he wouldn’t stop being friends with you because you asked him out. </p><p>“I don’t know Lance.” Valtteri looked at him. </p><p>“Well when you do know, I’ll help you.” He smiled. </p><p>“You will?” </p><p>“Always big bro.” </p><p>——————————</p><p>Kimi arrived at the rooftop before Mick had for once. The younger boy had texted him earlier asking him to meet. It was strange to Kimi when Mick was later than he was because he was always here before Kimi. He clutched the hot chocolate he had brought up with him, holding it close to him trying to keep the heat close to him. </p><p>It was a few minutes when the door opened, Kimi’s drink had almost gone. It wasn’t as warm anymore. He turned his head expecting it to be Mick but instead it was Valtteri. </p><p>“Oh, hi, don’t suppose you’ve seen Mick?” Valtteri asked. </p><p>“No, I’m waiting for him.” Kimi said. </p><p>“Strange, he asked me to meet him up here.” And as if that was the keyword the door Valtteri had entered through slammed shut behind him. </p><p>He turned around quickly and tried to open the door but it was stuck. What neither he nor Kimi knew was Mick was standing on the other side of the door with Lance and Charles, the Monégasque was the resident troublemaker after all. </p><p>“Now what?” Lance whispered. </p><p>“We watch and wait.” Charles pulled out his phone and loaded up the security cameras. </p><p>“I don’t think we should be watching this.” Mick whispered. </p><p>“Shh, it’s good quality entertainment.” Charles hushed them. </p><p>Valtteri tried the door again, Kimi took pity on him and tried opening the door. It was stuck. It wasn’t the type of stuck where you pulled on it for a few times and it unstuck, it was the type of stuck where the only way for it to be fixed was from the inside. Kimi sent Mick a text, the younger one telling Kimi he’d be up in twenty minutes. </p><p>“Mick will be up in twenty.” Kimi went back to his seat and finished the rest of his drink. Valtteri awkwardly stood by the door, staring at it, almost as if he was silently asking it to open. “Sit, Valtteri.” Valtteri came over and sat beside him. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Valtteri mumbled. </p><p>“For what?” Kimi asked. </p><p>“Not watching the door, if I had kept an eye on it or something we wouldn’t be stuck.” </p><p>“Don’t be stupid. That wasn’t your fault. The wind just blew too hard.” Kimi leaned back on the outside couch, his arms resting along the back. If Valtteri leaned back he could be held by one of them. </p><p>“But I could have stopped it.” </p><p>“Valtteri. Look at me.” He did. “Wasn’t your fault, okay?” Valtteri nodded, he didn’t trust his voice. He didn’t trust himself not to tell Kimi how he felt. </p><p>Kimi seemed to be able to read his mind or something because as that thought flashed across his head, Kimi leaned forward and kissed him. Valtteri kissed back. Kimi lips were a lot softer than Valtteri had thought. It was nice, it showed to him that Kimi felt the same. </p><p>“Not your fault.” He repeated. “Charles, Mick and Lance are behind the door.” Oh. Did Kimi not feel the same?</p><p>“Is that why you kissed me?” Valtteri asked. </p><p>“No, wanted to do that for a while. Just never got the opportunity.” He shrugged. </p><p>“How do you know they’re behind the door?” </p><p>“Get your phone out and look at the stairs camera.” Valtteri did as he was told and Kimi was right, the three of them sat on a step. They were all looking over Charles’ phone. </p><p>“How did you know that?” Valtteri asked. </p><p>“Do you feel the same about me?” Kimi asked, avoiding the question again, Valtteri met his eye. </p><p>“Yes.” He nodded and Kimi kissed him again. </p><p>“Let’s go back to mine, and we can talk.” Valtteri nodded again. He watched as Kimi pulled his phone out and called someone. “Come get your problem child.” </p><p>“What’s he done now?” Valtteri could quietly head Sebastian’s voice. </p><p>“Locked me and Valtteri on the rooftop. I suppose it worked out good but I’m cold.” Kimi replied. </p><p>“Ugh.” He heard Sebastian groaned before hanging up. </p><p>A few minutes later the door opened, the three of them stood there with Sebastian behind them. The German looked at Charles expectantly. Charles looked at them. </p><p>“Congratulations!” Sebastian lightly hit the back of his head. “Hey! Oh right, umm, I’m sorry for locking you on the rooftop.” He shrugged. </p><p>“Idiot children.” Kimi responded but smiled in Kimi fashion at them nonetheless. “If you’ll excuse us.” Kimi started going down the stairs. Valtteri got the message and followed, Lance stopped him to high five him. Valtteri rolled his eyes but high fived back. </p><p>As they walked back to Kimi’s apartment, it was silent. Neither of them said anything , Valtteri was too scared to say anything. About halfway Kimi gently took Valtteri’s hand into his own, he gently pulled Valtteri closer to him so their shoulders were brushing. </p><p>They passed Lewis on the way who did a double take at their hands but then smiled before leaving. </p><p>Kimi let go of his hand to open his door. He didn't take it back until he noticed Valtteri awkwardly standing in the door, unsure of what to do. He pulled his fellow Finn over to the couch. </p><p>“What do you want from this?” Kimi asked. </p><p>“You.” </p><p>“How do you want me?” Valtteri thought. He didn’t want to come out right and say as a boyfriend. He wasn’t a nervous little kid anymore. </p><p>“Like how Seb has Lewis, like Charles has Pierre, like Max has Daniel, like Lando has George and Alex.” Valtteri answered, Kimi making him keep eye contact. </p><p>“As a boyfriend?” Valtteri nodded. “Tell me.”</p><p>“As a boyfriend.” Kimi leaned forward and kissed him. </p><p>“Are you sure? You could have someone younger.” </p><p>“I’m sure. I want you, Kimi. Only you.” Valtteri said. </p><p>“Then come and have me or let me sleep.” Kimi said as he left the bedroom. </p><p>Valtteri had him now. He didn’t have to hide his feelings anymore. He’d got his best friend back, he realised Lance did still like him. He’d gotten a boyfriend. He’d gotten the only person he ever wanted. </p><p>Valtteri was someone to look out for. He was someone to watch. He was going to do great things. He was going to do great things with great people by his side. </p><p>He followed Kimi into the bedroom. </p><p>His fellow Finn had to agree, Valtteri was someone to look out for. He was going to make sure people saw him and saw the great things he did. Kimi was going to make sure Valtteri got the opportunity to do those things. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr is <a href="https://landonorrisgeorgerussell.tumblr.com/">@landonorrisgeorgerussell</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>